magicksfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Raixo/Spirit Wings
Jest to opowiadanie które zapowiadałem od dość długiego czasu... Na razie będzie to opo tutaj, ale potem na specjalnej Wiki. Po 5 komentach - Rozdział następny xd Rozdział I Wyspa No i kolejny, nudny dzień... - Pomyślałem. Ile to już lat tu przebywam? 5, 10? A może prawie całe swoje dotychczasowe życie?... Sam nie wiem, ale moje życie nie może zostać tutaj skończone, nie na tej stercie piachu. Muszę stąd odejść, chcę zobaczyć nowe lądy i innych ludzi... Ale, jak? Co prawda, tratwę mógłbym zrobić, ale nie wiem jak daleko jest inna ziemia, a sztormy małą tratwę zdmuchnęły by sobie jak chuchnięcie, świeczki. No nic, muszę się jakoś wydostać tak czy siak, całą wyspę chyba znam, zabiorę ze sobą najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i wyruszę... Jakoś. Zabrałem ze sobą trochę drewna, kilka owoców i warzyw, trochę liny, nóż, pochodnie no i krzesiwo. W zasadzie mogłem już wyruszać, czy raczej myśleć nad sposobem opuszczenia wyspy ale dzisiaj miała być pełnia, a w pełnię śpiewają Dobre Duszki. Jest to tak piękny śpiew, że jedynie na co można czekać na tej wyspie, to właśnie na pełnię, by zaśpiewały Dobre Duszki. Gdy już była noc, poszedłem pozwiedzać ostatni raz wyspę słuchając przy tym śpiewu Duszków. Gdy już kończyłem zwiedzać, zauważyłem jakieś dość małe, niebieskie światełko które zaczęło spadać dziwnie na ziemie, zaciekawiło mnie to więc zacząłem iść w stronę spadającego światła, gdy przeszedłem przez kilka krzaków i gałęzi w końcu dotarłem do dość bez-roślinnego terenu, na którym było małe jeziorko, a obok niego niebieskie światełko. Wtedy do niego podszedłem, przykucnąłem i zauważyłem dość małe, niebieskie stworzenie ze skrzydłami, wyglądało jakby nie najlepiej się czuło, więc może się to wydawać dziwne, ale spytałem się stworzenia co się stało, stworzenie ledwo wypowiedziało tylko "Wody... Potrzeba mi Magicznej Wody ze Studni w Jaskini Podziemnego Nieba...". - A gdzie ta Jaskinia?... - Spytałem. A stworzenie wskazało na jeziorko... Wydawało mi się to dziwne, na pewno nie chodziło o tą wodę a przecież tu nie ma żadnej Jaskini! Stworzenie zauważyło, że nie wiem o czym mówi, więc pokrótce wytłumaczyło mi o co chodzi. Wziąłem stworzonko do rąk, i zanurkowałem w jeziorku... Było dość głębokie, nurkowałem dopóki moje stopy nie dotknęły gruntu, wtedy nagle coś zaświeciło, były to cztery totemy. Gdy wszystkie zaświeciły otworzyło się przejście, w którym już nie było wody, była to właśnie Jaskinia! Tyle lat mieszkałem na tej wyspie, a o takiej Jaskini pojęcia nie miałem... Wszystko było srebrno-niebieskie porośnięte różnymi roślinami i wodorostami, były Dobre Duszki, niebieskie i białe kryształy, były różne tabliczki które świeciły na niebiesko i różne starożytne rysunki i napisy na ścianach które również na niebiesko świeciły. Wyglądało to niewiarygodnie, ale po chwili poszedłem przed siebie, ale im bardziej się zagłębiałem czułem coraz większy niepokój, a po chwili nawet wszystko wokół zaczęło jakby falować, tabliczki i inne zamiast na niebiesko zaczęły świecić na czerwono, Duszki zaczęły uciekać, a Kryształy zrobiły się szare, jakby straciły moc... Ziemia zaczęła się trząść a wtedy wszystko zaczęło się sypać... Sufit zaczął się zawalać, zacząłem uciekać, i jakoś cudem udało mi się "uciec", dotarłem na miejsce gdzie wszystko znów wróciło do normy, otrzepałem się i poszedłem dalej lekko przestraszony... Po chwili dotarłem do jakiegoś większego pomieszczenia na którego środku była wielka świecąca woda, zagrodzona skałami. A przed zbiorem Magicznej Wody stał... Anioł!? Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, powoli zacząłem się zbliżać, ale gdy zbyt blisko podszedłem, Anioł zaczął do mnie mówić. - Co tutaj robi śmiertelnik? Miejsce to staje się coraz bardziej niestabilne... Czy mógłbyś mi pomóc utrzymać tu równowagę? - Spytał, pomoc Aniołowi... To przecież zaszczyt! - N-Nie ufaj mu... Wyczuwam w nim dziwną aurę zła, zresztą zawsze było tu więcej Aniołów... - Rzekło stworzenie, ostatkami sił. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale gdy wszystko przemyślałem, to rzeczywiście wydawało mi się to dziwne, zacząłem uważać, że na prawdę nie jest to Anioł, zacząłem się powoli od odsuwać od "Anioła" wtedy ten się do mnie odwrócił. - Coś nie ta... Hahaha, ehh... Nie muszę już więcej udawać! - Krzyknął, brzmiał jak jakiś potwór, a po tym... Widziałem jakby coś w środku zaczęło rozrywać "Skórę" Anioła, a wydostał się z niej jakby... Demon, czerwono czarny, wysoki Demon unoszący się w powietrzu, a na rękach miał Ogień... - Chodź, śmiertelniku... - Powiedział, po czym nagle wszystko wokół zrobiło się czarne a ja poczułem dziwny ból w głowie, po której roznosił się głos Demona, który robił się coraz głośniejszy a za każdym jego słowem czułem, jakbym tracił kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. - Haha! Tego mi było trzeba! "Przewodnika" dobrej Energii... Jako Demon nie mogłem tknąć nic w tym miejscu, choć moja Energia wpłynęła na niektóre Elementy to nadal nic nie mogłem zrobić ze źródłem "Dobrej Energii"... Ale jak już mam nieskazitelnie dobre serce pod swoją "opieką", mogę w końcu zniszczyć to miejsce. - Krzyknął. Wtedy ponownie wszystko zaczęło obumierać, jak wtedy kiedy ziemia się trzęsła. - Ahh... Ciało śmiertelników jest takie... Niewygodne, ale cóż... Jakoś się te źródło zniszczy. - Powiedział, po czym zaczął podchodzić do Wody. Ale gdy już był bardzo blisko niej, poczułem jakby nie wywierał na mnie żadnego wpływu, zacząłem jakby dochodzić do siebie. - C-Co jest!? Jak się wyrywasz z mojej kontroli!? To nie możliwe! Są tylko dwa sposoby ale... Nie! Nieeee! - Zaczął krzyczeć, nie wiedziałem o co mu chodziło, ale wywaliłem go ze swojego ciała, wtedy ponownie w swojej potwornej formie zjawił się przede mną i zaczął atakować ale... Coś jakby go blokowało, jego ataki nie docierały do mnie, jakby jakieś pole mnie chroniło, choć z każdym atakiem jakby słabło, po chwili Demon stracił swoje siły, miejsce ponownie zaczęło być stabilne. - Ehh... Gdybyśmy nie byli w świętym miejscu, zabiłbym cię w sekundę... Te miejsce ogromnie mnie ogranicza... - Ale jesteśmy w Świętym miejscu i nic mi nie zrobisz! - Krzyknąłem. - Ta... Tak Cię nie zranię... Umieram, ale... Mogę nadal zrobić to! - Krzyknął, po czym jego pazury zaczęły mocno świecić na czerwono a następnie drasnął mnie w prawe oko... A jego Mroczna Energia jakby wstąpiła w ślad po draśnięciu, a następnie poczułem jakbym stracił oko, a blizna zaczęła znikać, wchodzić wgłąb otworu ocznego... Byłem smutny, ale te miejsce wpływało tak, że cały czas musiałem być jakby szczęśliwy... Ehh... Nie miałem co zrobić, więc tam gdzie nie miałem oka, zacząłem wiązać bandażami które ze sobą zabrałem. Po całej akcji w końcu włożyłem stworzenie do Wody, po chwili jak nowe wyleciało z Wody. - W końcu czuję, że żyję! A więc, jestem Wodną Wróżką. Prawdopodobnie ostatnią taką... Ehh... - Powiedziała. - Ostatnią? Jak to? - Spytałem. - Bo widzisz... Kiedyś wszystko było idealnie. Świat był radosny i spokojny, ale kiedyś dawno temu, Gwiazda Dobra, pokłóciła się ze swoją bratnią Gwiazdą - Gwiazdą Spokoju... Wtedy Gwiazda Dobra, zaznała uczucia smutku, agresywności i zamieniła się w Gwiazdę Zła. Przez to, złe uczucia i intencje zaczęły rozprzestrzeniać się po świecie, a Wróżki i inne stworzenia były dobrymi stworzeniami, a przez coraz bardziej narastające zło... Dobre istoty zaczęły wymierać. Nawet teraz, zło się poszerza a dobro wymiera, trzeba zniszczyć Źródło Zła by powrócił spokój i harmonia... Choć, te Źródło jest jednym z najmocniejszych Źródeł Dobra, w tych czasach i jest także Portalem. Jeżeli chcesz się stąd wydostać - a chcesz, bo umiem czytać w myślach, to przejdź przez ten Portal ze mną. - Oznajmiła. Nie miałem nawet wyjścia, więc wyciągnąłem rękę do Wody, ale jakby coś mnie poparzyło, nie dało mi dotknąć Wody. - Hmm... Skoro nie możesz tego dotknąć, to znaczy, że jesteś "Zarażony". Pewnie ten Demon wszczepił w Ciebie swoją złą Duszę... Ale spokojnie, jestem Wróżką - Ruchomym Źródłem dobrych mocy. Na chwilę, zneutralizuję złą Energie w Tobie co pozwoli Ci przejść przez Portal. - Powiedziała, na wieść o tym byłem przerażony, ale Wróżka usiadła na moim ramieniu i wtedy poczułem jakby przepływające dobro przez moje ciało, a wtedy wskoczyłem do wody i zacząłem się dziwnie kręcić, wessało mnie... To be Continued (Chyba) xD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania